


The Plan for the future

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: The Alien and the Speedster [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: The wraiths are closing in on future Alex, after one last goodbye to Kara can future Alex survive long enough to open the speed force long enough for Alex to become a speedster earlier.





	The Plan for the future

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you all for your comments and I hope you will continue to enjoy as the series is posted.

Silence fell upon the room with the revelation, present day Alex’s head was spinning and her brain was aching, Maggie aka the dark speed force was grinning in victory and future Alex was on her knees sobbing in defeat as the truth was revealed, she killed her wife on their anniversary and there was no forgiving herself for that.

“You know I have just loved spending time with you Alex but now it’s the end, I’ve had my fun with you” Maggie said looking to present day Alex before looking to the future version “Seeing the future you on your knees is worth every bit of this” Maggie said before vanishing from sight leaving Present Alex alone with her future self.

“Kara’s our wife?” Alex asked her future self, her future nodded her head in response “We kill her” Alex stated and her future self-nodded once again remaining silent.

“Change it… change the future” Present day Alex demanded.

Future Alex looked to her present self “I don’t know how to” she replied before they both fell in silence, present day Alex was lamenting on her unknown feelings for Kara whilst her future self was trying to figure out how she was going to save her wife.

Silence was eerie until Future Alex looked to her present day with a smile “I think I know how to save her” she whispered.

“Ok how?” Present Alex asked hopefully.

“The dark speed force can only corrupt recently created speedsters, I became a speedster a few weeks before I killed Kara which is why the dark speed force was able to corrupt me so easily” Future Alex explained.

“Ok so how do we stop that from happening?” Alex asked and her future version smiled at her.

“Simple, we become a speedster earlier than planned” the future planned and the present listened as the future explained her idea “If I run as fast as I can and create a breach in the speed force I can throw you into it” Present day Alex did not like that plan one bit but Kara’s life was in danger so she was willing to try anything if it meant saving her.

“What will you do?” Alex asked her future self.

Her future-self smiled “I’ll hand myself over to the wraiths… I broke the rules by coming here, there coming for me” there was a loud shrieking noise could be heard from outside the apartment door, Future Alex got to her feet and handed Alex the address where to meet up “I need to see Kara one last time” Alex nodded her head as she watched future Alex speed off leaving behind a trail of blue lightning.

CatCo new was on a slow news day and Kara found herself unable to concentrate on her work, worried about the future Alex.

Suddenly though a gust of wind blew in and she was carried up to the roof of CatCo news.

She was confused and ready to fight until she saw it was future Alex in her blue speedster outfit, Kara smiled at the sight as she engulfed Alex in a tight hug “Oh you had me so worried” she whispered.

Future Alex closed her eyes tight and inhaled Kara’s fragrance in through her nose, she missed her wife and she wanted her back… she was changing time no matter the consequences but she needed to hurry with the plan because the wraiths were coming for her.

“Kara, I have not got much time I just need to tell you something important” Future Alex said and Kara nodded her head, future Alex pulled her into a fierce kiss and Kara was shocked but she sank into it, kissing back just as eagerly before pulling away panting.

“I love you Kara, don’t ever forget that and I swear to you that I will never hurt you” she whispered, “Give the present day me time to realize her feelings for you” future Alex said as she caressed Kara’s cheek “You’re so beautiful” she whispered kissing Kara again and Kara kissed her back just as passionately before the shrieking of the wraiths came closer.

They saw them and Kara looked in horror as they closed in, looking to future Alex who smiled sadly “They’re here for me but I got one more thing to do” she said and Kara nodded smiling tearfully “I love you” she said.

“I know, I love you too” Future Alex whispered before walking back away from Kara “We got some great times ahead of us” she said, “I promise, I will spend the rest of my life with you” future Alex promised before she sped off leaving behind an awestruck Kara.

Mean whilst:

Present day Alex was waiting at the location when future Alex burst through the window at full speed and started to super speed around her, pushing every ounce of her speed into this moment.

This was all or nothing now, they would either succeed or they would fail either way neither was willing to give up Kara without a fight, Alex stood still as the wraiths tried to slow future Alex down as she circled present day Alex.

Soon the speed force breach began to open right next to present day Alex and future Alex was screaming in agony as smoke rose from her speeding body.

Between the wraiths trying to slow her down and her own speed future Alex was burning herself up trying to get the breach to open… once it was open properly Alex heard her future-self screaming at her “Jump!!!”

Inhaling deep present-day Alex dived head first into the speed force, future Alex smiled tearfully the pain long forgotten but the wraiths were not as they were right on her heals and she closed her eyes and the memories of Kara’s smile, her laugh and their wedding.

Future Alex outstretched her arms as she began to slow down on her own accord and the wraiths grabbed her arms and lifted her up into their own breach “Goodbye my love” she whispered and she closed her eyes as the breach snapped shut behind her and the wraiths.

The breach where present day Alex jumped into was still open, humming softly as it sparked and crackled before Alex's body was sent flying back out and it snapped shut, Alex lay there unconscious as blue lightning crackled along her skin and into her brain.

The Speedster was born.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
